


Missing

by DarkGardenia



Series: Lovable Clyde Drabbles [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Clyde deserves all the cuddles, Clyde is a snuggle-bug, Clyde/Craig friendship, Clyde/Craig/Tweek friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGardenia/pseuds/DarkGardenia
Summary: Clyde loves cuddles, pretty much that's the whole thing.





	Missing

Clyde had always been a clingy, touchy-feely sort of friend, and he was lucky enough to have people in his life who were willing to indulge him. None more so than his best friend, Craig Tucker, who presented himself as stoic and unemotional but was perfectly happy to sling an arm over Clyde’s shoulders while he burrowed into Craig’s side during movie nights. It was entirely platonic, Clyde would cuddle up like that to anyone in his friend group, but as his best friend Craig was his favourite snuggle-buddy.  
  
Or he was, until Tweek Tweak entered the picture. That’s not to say that Tweek forbade it or even reacted to it at all, but it was inevitable that as Craig became closer to the anxious blonde his time would start to be divided between the two. Once they started dating, and became inseparable, Clyde knew he wouldn’t be able to snuggle up to his best friend any more. Even if he could wriggle his way between the two, he wouldn’t want to. It wasn’t all bad - Token was always up for a cuddle and he smelled really nice, (better than the cheap body spray Craig always used, or Tweek’s perpetual strong coffee smell), and Jimmy was alway happy to let him rest his head in his lap while they watched movies.  
  
That’s what he told himself, and he was able to keep it up for a whole month before he realised it wasn’t entirely true. He missed the feeling of Craig’s lanky arm slung over his shoulders and the sound of his slow, steady heartbeat. He even missed the brief, jittery, coffee-scented cuddles he used to share with Tweek. He was happy for them, he really, truly was, but he missed them.  
  
What he didn’t realise was that neither Craig nor Tweek were oblivious to what was going on in his head. More than that, they missed him too. They were both used to Clyde flopping himself all over them, and when he stopped it left a noticeable void. In the early days of their relationship they were too absorbed in each other to mind that much; they figured once everyone settled into the new arrangement he’d go back to his normal self. After a month, they were sick of waiting.  
  
It was just a regular movie night for the group, except tonight when they made their way to the lounge room, Craig grabbed Clyde by the arm and yanked him down to sit next to him. Clyde gasped, but before he could move away Craig’s arm was wrapped around him, pulling the other boy in until he was pressed firmly into his side. To prevent him from escaping Tweek scrambled over, pillow in hand, and made himself comfortable laying across both boys laps.  
  
Clyde tried to ask what was going on, but Craig just told him to be quiet and watch the movie, one hand tangled in his giggling boyfriend’s hair while the other was splayed casually against his best friend’s hip. Deciding he didn’t really care why this was happening, Clyde sighed happily and melted into the other two. He’d missed this.


End file.
